Gone Forever
by Melissa Waters
Summary: Seth dies in a tragic car accident with a drunk driver 2 years after the fight at Zzyzx. How will Kendra cope with it, knowing the last memory he had of them together, was them, fighting?
1. Memories

***** Warning! I am not a good writer. I WILL have spelling mistakes, but I hope you will understand what I mean. If I do more chapters, they will be short. Disclamer: None of these characters are mine, all belong to Brandon Mull. I would appreciate reviews, good and bad, but please, no haters! Enjoy!*** [ Song: My Immortal, by Evanescence ]**

Kendra remembered the day of the accident more clearly than she would have wanted. Now sitting on her brother's empty bed, sliding her hand across the sheets, her mind passed through into the memories.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She had been arguing with Seth about him not being able to control his powers, pointing out that he was endangering every light creature on the preserve with it. Many terrible things were said, but Kendra's words, though she didn't mean any of then, were the worst.

" All you've done is hurt people, Seth! You're a Shadow Charmer! A monster! It's only a matter of time before you turn against us, and kill someone!"

They were standing in the middle of the attic, the sun starting to set behind the winter forest outside the window.

Seth's fists were clenched together, his jaw set forward, brows toghether. Kendra could see hurt behind his brown eyes, but she was too angry to acknowlage it more.

Seth opened his mouth to say something, but Kendra interrupted him.

" You know it's true. Do you actually think somebody could love _you_? We're better off with you _dead_." As the last words left her mouth, the temperature in the room dropeed 10 degrees. Seth looked at Kendra, tears brimming his eyes, anger growing inside him. He nodded, pressing his lips in a tight line.

" Fine."

Turning around, Seth pulled the door open, nearly ripping it off its hinges, and headed down the stairs, almost pushing Grandma over the bottom.

" Seth! Where are you going?" She asked, as her grandson grabbed his black leather jacket off the hook, in the enrty hall and pulled his winter shoes on.

Not bothering to answer, Seth rushed out of the door, stumbling to his car in the snow. Grandma had just enough time to step onto the porch to see what was happening, before the teenager pulled out of the driveway, heading out of Fablehaven.

Everyone else was worried when Seth didn't show up within a few hours, or even when the others were getting ready for bed, but Kendra couldn't care less.

She didn't miss him, until Grandp woke her up at 3 am, tears streaming down his face, telling Seth had died in a car crash with a drunk driver.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kendra couldn't stop crying for the next three hours. Tears were shed all over the house, and in the end, everyone was sitting in the livingroom, sobbing in each other's arms.

Bracken, who had been alerted, too, was now holding Kendra, who clung onto him, like she was drowning.

" He... he can't... he can't be gone..." she kept telling herself. The police had called Grandpa, in the night, telling him of the accident. There had been only two eyewitnesses, but their stories had been enough to get a picture of the scene.

The police said the drunk driver had driven on the wrong side of the road, sometimes swirving to the side, and turning back.

The road had been one with no road lights, and the ground icy and slippery. On either side of the road had been a steep hill. The drunk driver hadn't kept his front lights on, so Seth didn't even have a chance of seeing him before it was too late.

Nobody knew what happened with detail, but it was obvious the two cars had crashed, as pieces of metal were scattered on the road, with the front of the drunk driver's car was smashed. They had found Seth's car at the bottom of the hill, with him laying across the steering wheel, seat belt snapped, dead.

The drunk driver had succumbed to his injuries before the ambulance reached the hospital, while his car was already long gone.

" He's in a better place now, Kendra. " Braken knew it was a chiche line, but he couldn't think of anything else. " A much better place."

" I know, but... it's my fault he left. I was angry at him... and I told him we'd be better off if he was dead." Tears spilled from her eyes. " I didn't mean anything I said, Braken."

Holding her closer, Braken put his chin on her head, and rubbed her back.

" Of course tou didn't. Nobody would say something like that, and mean it."

And that's how the family spent the rest of thei night. Cuddled toghether, seeking safety in one another. Hoping, that they would've had a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Car crash

**I will write more chapters, but I will be asking at least one review from each chapter. So PLEASE review!**

 **[ Song: My Immortal, by Evanescence ]**

Seth couldn't stop the salty drops from running down his face. He couldn't believe it had been Kendra, who had said all those things. His sister! He knew she didn't mean what she said, but it still hurt him, and made him wonder, if someone actually felt that way about him.

He drove for hours and hours, not knowing where he went. Turning from random turns, and speeding down highways, he found himself on a road, with steep hills surrounding him. No street lights were seen, so he kept his eyes on the road at all times.

His heart jumped to his throat, as a black car suddenly appeared out of nowhere. He hit the brakes so hard, he could swear they made the asfalt smoke behind him. But the car was too close.

The impact was bone crushing. Seth hit his head on the side pf the roof, and blood immediately started soaking his brown hair red. He felt the car flip over, and to his horror, tumble down the hill.

His seatbelt snapped, making him crash onto the celing as the car turned upsidedown. He felt his ribs crack, and he crashed into his seat again, hitting the door at the same time. His windows shattered, sending shards all over the car, some biting into his flesh painfully.

Gritting his teeth, Seth closed his eyes, as the car lifted off the ground in its final turn. His life flashed through his mind, making him realize, that this was the end.

He saw his first birthday, with his mother carrying his blue birthday cake to him, with a single candle on top, a bright flame burning on it.

" ...Happy birthday, Seth!" She said, smiling widely, as she set the cake down on the table.

The next memory was of Seth doing his first goal in football. His team had lifted him up, chanting his name, the losing team giving him glares.

Then, was the memory of him coming to Fablehaven. Him seeing the fairies for the first time. Then meeting Tanu, Coulter, and Vanessa. Getting eaten by Olloch. Meeting Patton. Stealing the unicorn horn. Meeting Braken. Fighting the demons. Getting his car. Fighting with Kendra. Kendra. Oh, how he missed her right now.

The car crashed into the ground, and he hit his head on the steering wheel with such force, it cracked his skull.

Before he slipped into the oblivion, he thought of his family once again, their faces and voices. Just as the world turned dark, he whispered two words.

" I'm sorry."


End file.
